Land of a Thousand Dances/The Lovers' Romantic Deer Ride and Swim (Mobius: The Last Epic Jungle Version)
(Once down at the foot of the Equestrian Tree, everyone saw what Joy discovered; A giant mysterious circular disc-like object) Dot: Wow! Bunga: Cool! Kion: What is that? (The shrunken humans immediately recognized the object) Tommy: My CD player! Shrunken humans: (At the same time Tommy said this) A CD player! (The forest group got confused) Jose: A what? (Later at the evening, inside the tree, they laid the CD player on the wall) Sally: Are you sure this plays music like you say? Shrunken humans: We’re sure. Tommy: It has my CD in there thankfully. Donald: You mean you’re positive, right? Gypsy: Leonardo and Ralph’s groups, are you sure you knew about this? Leonardo and Ralph’s group: Yeah. Hiro: We watched them in the forest from in their square-shaped hole they call a window. Fuli: And I still think it’s weird. Atta: Then…. (They turn to Tommy) Atta: Can you turn this music on? Tommy: Sure. (Then he turned to Fred and Daphne) Tommy: Can you shrink it like your girls did? Fred and Daphne: Yeah. (Then they magically shrunk Tommy’s CD player down to their size) Tommy: And luckily, this can play loudly without headphones or earbuds. (The forest group became interested) Beshte: Okay. Then start the music. Show us. (Then Tommy, after turning the volume to high level, pressed the “Play” button and…. Silence at first, then the music boomed through the CD player, startling everyone. The song playing is Guy’s “Land of a Thousand Dances”) Forest denizens: What?! (The shrunken humans laughed a bit) Merida: This is human music, recorded! Donatello: We don’t know what record is, but we know what music is! Raphael: And this doesn’t sound like music! (Upon realizing what the song is, the shrunken humans got happy) Gogo: I love this song, Tommy! Tommy: Good! Judy: Who doesn’t? (Then the shrunken humans encouraged the forest denizens to dance along to the beat) Guy: (Voice-over) Na, na-na-na-na Na-na-na-na-na-na Na-na-na-na I need somebody to help me Come on (Soon, all of the forest denizens, even Foghorn, Daffy, and the Three Caballeros, joined in the dancing, starting to enjoy it while Cloud and Aerith just danced calmly. Shadow, on the other hand, just crossed his arms in a calm brooding way, and just stood aside. Flik and Cream tried to talk him into dancing) Flik: Rock out, Shadow! Cream: Come on! Shadow: No thank you. Cream: (Playfully) Okay. It’s your call. (Then the dancing to the beat began) Guy: (Voice-over) You gotta know how to pony Like bony Maroni Foghorn: (Dancing) Audio pollution! Daffy: (Dancing) In a good way! (The fun continued) Guy: (Voice-over) Hot potato Do the alligator Put your hands on your hips, yeah Let the backbone slip Do the Watusi With my little Lucy (During the festivities, Shadow suddenly, and calmly, felt his foot tapping to the rhythm of the music) Guy: (Voice-over) Come on Na, na-na-na-na Na-na-na-na-na-na Na-na-na-na (Shadow’s foot tapping to the rhythm got more powerful. Noticing that, Cream held her hand out to him. Shadow then lightly smirked and gave in finally) Shadow: If you can’t beat this music, join it. (Then he joined in the fun, but in a calm, brooding way) Guy: (Voice-over) It sure feels good, yeah Like I knew it would Feel all right, yeah You know way in the alley Long tall Sally Twistin’ with the new thing Doin’ the Watusi Roll over on your back, yeah I like it like that Push me through the jerk And then watch me Watch me Watch me…. (During this until all was calm, everyone, even the couples, danced to the rhythm. Later, Fred, Daphne, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Fifi, Mrs. Potts, and Chip played different fun music under Tommy’s request, having decided to accept that as their celebration music for Penelope and the pod. Later, the couples were getting permission from Leonardo’s group, Fred, Daphne, Cloud, and Aerith for something. The couples consisted mostly Sonic, Tommy, Merida, Ralph, and the Loonettes’ groups, and accompanying them are Tommy, Chuckie, and the non-couples in Flik's group) Leonardo: You’re gonna spend the night at the Memory Tree Grove and its pond? Couples' group: Yep. Ralph: Just to have fun. Sonic: And spend some time alone. (After contemplating, Leonardo’s group, Fred, Daphne, Cloud, and Aerith gave in) Leonardo’s group, Fred, Daphne, Cloud, and Aerith: Okay. Cloud: Be back here tomorrow morning. Understand? Couples' group: Got it. (Then with that, they left. Later, the couples' group arrived at a beautiful glowing grove with a crystal-clear swimming pond and a bunch of glowing white trees on a deer’s antlers. Once they disembarked, Ralph gently petted the deer’s snout and the deer walked away) Merida: You’re good at taming a deer. Ralph: Thank you. Hiro: My brother Tadashi taught me how to ride a deer. Kristoff: So, you have to be gentle to ride one. (They look at the Memory Trees) Rev: So, what’s a Memory Tree? Ralph: A Memory Tree is sacred to us. Nick: It helps contain memories of our lives, dating back to our childhood to now. Flynn: That’s right. Whether it’s good or bad. (Hiro touches a nearby Memory Tree and a sample of a good childhood memory, unseen by anyone, went into the tree. Bia took Rev’s hand) Bia: Try it. (Rev gently placed his hand on the tree and after Bia released it, a good memory sample went inside the tree) Rev: Wow. I just recalled my 19th birthday when my parents gave me a pair of roller skates. (Hiro, feeling sentiment, did the same and a sad memory went inside the tree) Hiro: (Sighs) It just took a sad memory of when my brother and my parents died. (The group looked at him) Hiro: Mom gave me this Hirobot toy as a gift before she and Dad died in a car crash and Tadashi died in an explosion. (Feeling sorry, Gogo kissed him on his cheek, making Hiro calmly surprised) Gogo: Feel better? (Hiro smiled softly with a nod) Hiro: Yes. (Changing the subject, Anna asked away) Anna: And you said we were going swimming in the pond? Couples: Yep. Rapunzel: I thought Flik's group can’t swim without their wings? Sonic: They can’t. Sally: But thankfully, we have magic air masks that help us breath underwater. (Then while the forest group changed into their forest-themed swimming attire, the shrunken humans took their shoes and socks off and dove into the water) Gogo: It’s warm! Fear: See? Joy: Warm as a spring itself. Rosie: Anyway, there’s an underground water cave beneath the pond. Wanna see? Shrunken humans: Yes. (Then after putting on their air masks, they dove under and swam into a lighted cavern. Then they swam up to the surface within an underground water cavern, making the shrunken humans look in amazement) Woman: (Voice-over) Anytime you want To be right here Just imagine me And all of this will appear You can keep this moment All your life Forever near A dream worth keeping (Then the couples' group splashed their arms in a tiny pool of glowing water) Woman: (Voice-over) When you’re feeling lost I’ll be your star (Then the forest group magically conjured a water bubbles and bounced it to the shrunken humans, splashing them, but they laughed regardless of being even more wet) Woman: (Voice-over) Just reach out and touch me No matter where you are In a world where precious things Are disappearing overnight Just keep my star In sight (Then Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Ralph, Kristoff, Flynn, Nick, Hiro, and the Loonatics dove in a pool nearby, making Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Merida, Anna, Rapunzel, Judy, Gogo, and the Loonettes look down in confusion, looking for them) Woman: (Voice-over) I believe we found A dream that’s worth keeping For more than just a day And even though the winds of change May come sweeping It’s still a dream worth keeping So don’t let it fade away (Then Sonic's group popped up on Sally's group and pulled them in the water playfully, making the others laugh. Then Sally's group emerged, gasping for air, and after climbing out, they panted. Then Sonic's group emerged and looked at Sally's group playfully. Sally's group returned the playful looks and pushed them in the water, but Sonic's group recovered and just chuckled at that, knowing they were just goofing around) Woman: (Voice-over) Maybe you’ll be in Some distant land Feelin’ all alone But I’ll be close at hand And every time we see A rainbow paint the sky behind the rain You’ll be here Again (Then the couples ran across the shallow pools together, holding each other’s hands while the non-couples ran with them happily) Woman: (Voice-over) I believe we found A dream that’s worth keeping For more than just a day And even though the winds of change May come sweeping It’s still a dream worth keeping So don’t let it fade away (Then they reached another deep pool and after the shrunken humans fell in while running, they emerged. Then the forest group joined them and dove in, splashing them. As they swam around, they come across a glittered cavern section and the couples held each other’s hands tenderly and as they slowly floated above out of the water, they looked at each other passionately while the non-couples watched in the water with calm anticipation, hoping for a romantic moment to come up) Woman: (Voice-over) Someday you might be thinking Life has passed you by Spirits might be sinking And hope in short supply That’s the reason why That’s the reason why (Then the males kissed their respective females on the lips, surprising them at first. Then they enjoyed the kissing tenderly. After that ended, they then slowly danced in the air) Woman: (Voice-over) I know this dream’s worth keeping As long as it will stay Even when you see The darkness come creeping A dream worth keeping Don’t let it fade away (Later, the couples returned to the grove, having enjoyed their fun and finished their swimming. After the forest group magically dried themselves and the shrunken humans off as the song ended, the forest group changed back into their clothes and the shrunken humans placed their shoes and socks back on. Then they slept together happily) Coming up: The couples successfully stop Myotismon and his army’s Lumber-Levelers from destroying the Memory Tree Grove. But afterwards, however, after reporting this, Kairi and Sonic’s groups and the Mane Seven discover from Squall and Rinoa that they not only found out that Myotismon and his army are gonna destroy the Kingdom of Equestria, starting with the Equestrian Tree to get the pod, but also the shocking truth about the red marks’ roles on the trees. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully/Epic Fanmake Category:Ferngully/Epic Parodies